Ridiculous Marysue SemiParody
by thisisahorribleidea
Summary: Just for fun. It begins very classically OC fangirl style, and eventually becomes more sophisticated. It will be silly and focus on... You guessed it! Three new girls in the cul de sac, and how the Eds react to them. Enjoy. Rated T for elbow room mostly.


Author's Notes: Hey, it's me. I haven't written on here in 5 years, so don't expect anything great, alright? This started really ditzy and fangirl-y but eventually my voice took over. The story is still written in the vein of some OC fangirl, as I just love to hate Mary-sue stories, just not in her voice. If the voice bothers you, it ends in about two paragraphs, so just bear with it, thank you.

* * *

Ed, Edd, and Eddy sat in the middle of the cul de sac, bored out of their minds. Jimmy and Sarah had gone to the zoo together, Johnny and plank were visiting Johnny's aunt, Rolf had moved back to his country (because I hate him ewwwww), Kevin and Nazz were at a ski resort probably making out (cannon pairings, LOL!), and the Kankers had mysteriously died in a way that won't be touched on in this story. At all. So forget them.

So anyways, the Eds were **totally **bored when suddenly they saw a moving van pull up to one of the recently vacated houses in the cul de sac. They sat in surprised silence for a while, and watched as 3 rather bulky men got out of the van and began to unload it. They watched the furniture come out, taking careful inventory of the furnishings so as to judge what kind of people their new neighbors might be. That's when they saw them: Kid's furniture.

"... Oh, my! It would appear that the newest familial unit type addition to the cul de sac includes persons of the youthful persuasion! How exciting! It appears they have not yet arrived at their new house, but I should hazard a guess that they shall arrive only shortly after their effects," Edd fervently threw out in only a few breaths.

"I didn't really hear ya there, sockhead, but I saw kid sized junk, and that can only mean one thing: More suckers, ripe for scammin'!" Eddy let out a devious chuckle as he ran through all of his as of yet unattempted scams in his mind's eye. Ed's sudden gasp and outburst brought Eddy forth from his reveries.

"Uh-Oh, Eddy! _Pink_!!"

Edd and Eddy caught on immediately to the urgency of Ed's observation. While not every piece of the children sized furniture was pink, they all had one startling thing in common, something which even Edd had missed in all his excitement upon the new arrivals. Every piece had a somewhat feminine air about it.

The pink, frilly pieces, similar in taste to Sarah's furnishings, were a dead give away as to the gender of their owner, but the other two sets were less convincing. The more neutral moss, olive, and earth-toned pieces could have gone either way, and the deep blues of the third set should have leaned more towards a male owner. The Ed's, however, were not fooled. They had spent their entire lives in boys' rooms and around boys' furniture, and knew that these pieces could not be counted among them. Ed and Eddy seemed put off, but Edd tried to keep the good spirit up.

"Er... I don't believe this should be too much of a cause for concern, gentlemen. True, certain girls in the area have given us a lot of trouble, but there are girls who are engaging and worth getting to know! Take... Nazz for example!" Edd and Eddy perked up immediately, and then all three simultaneously slackened their expressions and grinned foolishly at the mention of the blonde's name. Edd was the first to recover. "So, you see! Girls _can_ be worth while endeavors when it comes to making friends! I say we should give our new neighbors the benefit of the doubt and welcome them graciously to our cul de sac. And perhaps with these new... um... kids, we will have a fresh slate, and be able to present ourselves in a more favorable light. I believe it is our good fortune that the other cul de sac kids are away, so that we may make a good first impression without needing to worry about whatever side commentary of our backgrounds they might have!" Eddy groaned.

"Fine. Whatever," Eddy said in resignation. "... Looks like our chance is now."

The second van pulled into the cul de sac, and the Eds braced themselves.

* * *

Review if it so moves you. If not, thanks for reading this far anyways. I might update more later, if I feel like it.

P.S. If you liked this and want to read more of my stories... **Don't**! Those are old and terrible and I'm embarrassed to have them on here. I just keep them to remember and remind myself of how stupid I can be. If you really feel like torturing yourself, go ahead. ...but don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
